


Taming the Demon

by junko



Series: Curse of the Nue [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having returned from their mission to the human world to retrieve Rukia, Byakuya finds himself facing a very big problem... sitting on his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming the Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps I should have also tagged "canon complaint," as this fic is partly my attempt to understand why Byakuya _cheats_ in his later fight with Renji.

Renji crouched on the desk, the balls of his feet crushing the report Byakuya was writing.

“I need to fuck something,” Renji snarled, leaning into Byakuya’s face. Byakuya could feel the heat of Renji’s breath tickling his forehead, “Or fuck something up.”

“This isn’t a good time,” Byakuya said simply, his eyes still focused on the ink smeared under Renji’s tabi, the toed socks. He’d have to start again. Central needed this report by morning, and it had to be perfect. If he could just find the right words, maybe there was a legal loophole, a way to save Rukia from execution. “Expend your energy elsewhere.”

Renji jabbed finger into Byakuya’s shoulder. _Surprisingly hard._ Byakuya always forgot exactly how strong his lieutenant could be.

“No,” Renji said. “ _You_ feed the demon. You’re the one who wanted him.”

Byakuya looked up at those words. Renji’s pupils were little more than pinpricks and the irises which surrounded them appeared a deep blood red. The smile on his face had no trace of playfulness, only savage hunger.

Zabimaru possessed Renji almost completely, it seemed.

It’d been unnerving to watch the viciousness with which ‘they’ attacked Rukia in the human world, particularly since the demon seemed to hone in on Byakuya’s one moment of weakness. When Byakuya had spoken Rukia’s name--called to her, so that she might turn and let him see the face he so adored--Renji lunged out and slashed her cheek, drawn blood. Though shocking, it wasn't a serious attack. Instead, it was as if the demon had taunted Byakuya, saying, ‘See, I will kill her, just like you asked me to, because you’re too weak to do it yourself.’

Seeing her bleeding had been like a cut to his own body. But, more painful was truth—he was weak. Rukia was Byakuya’s biggest weakness, his Achilles’ heel. At that exact moment he’d been ready to call the mission off entirely. He’d made plans in his head in that split-second of hesitation: he’d secret Rukia away; lie to Central. They would have believed him, and Renji would stay loyal.

But, no, damn it all. He’d outsmarted himself.

He’d anticipated his own failings and made a contingency--a plan ‘B’ that now hunched on his desk like a wild animal, breathing hard and urgently. And, it seemed, it was Byakuya’s responsibility to bring Renji back, to tame the demon inside the man.

Byakuya sighed inwardly. Perhaps once the beast was satisfied, he could return the work of trying to save the woman they both considered their only true family, the girl they both loved.

He carefully returned the brush to its holder. Byakuya took the time to put the stopper back into the ink and preserve what little he could of the ruined report. He stood up slowly, “Very well.”

 

#

Taming a demon was far harder and more exhausting than Byakuya had entirely anticipated. So much furniture would need replacing. An original watercolor was ruined, its frame shattered beyond repair. Silk lay shredded all over the floor; in fact, it was impossible to even tell which of them had once been shihakushô or sheets. Bruises marred Byakuya’s body, as did scratches and bite marks.

He’d have to wear his grandfather’s scarf until the marks faded or people would think that foolish human boy, Ichigo Kurosaki, had actually _touched_ him during their fight. Byakuya had been planning to appear before Central more humbly, dressed as just another shinigami, a regular soldier. Though, perhaps having all the symbols of his rank and station would be all right, maybe showing up as a Kuchiki would stir their hearts to feel a little pity, show some mercy.

The decision had been made, regardless. The demon had seen to that. Byakuya shuddered at the memory of Renji’s huge, powerful hands closed around his throat. _If I ever face Renji in this state again_ , Byakuya thought, _I won’t hesitate for so long before using kidō_. Otherwise there was no stopping him, no hope of subduing the monster inside.

At least, Byakuya had managed to bring his lieutenant back, kicking and screaming, from whatever hell he’d fallen into.

In fact, Byakuya had instantly known the moment the tide turned and the battle won. As passion had torn curses from Renji’s throat, Byakuya had sensed a change. Crazy laughter and goading had faded to… surprisingly innocent and charming blushes.

Finally, it was the _man_ who lay panting beside him.

The demon had been sated, satisfied.

In retreat, at long last.

As Renji snored contentedly, Byakuya spared another moment longer to softly stroke Renji’s fevered brow. It was a heavy burden his lieutenant carried, even if he didn’t seem to know it.

Leaving a final kiss on one of the few spots of Renji’s forehead not covered with tattoos, Byakuya prayed for Renji’s soul—that, perhaps, when next it was reborn it would know comfort and peace.

“I’m sorry, my love,” he whispered, as he untangled himself to return to his work. “I should never have asked this from you. I only hope my mistake isn’t paid for in blood.”

 


End file.
